Fly Fly!
|song= Fly Fly! |image= Fly Fly!.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 2 Part 3 As a daily song on Friday }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas 何が起こったって 大丈夫さ 心配なんて知らないんだ たとえ今日 世界が終わっても そんなことどうだっていんだ 立ち止まらない 僕らは 止まらない 時代のpioneer 数えきれない心配も そんな日々のスパイスさ オーロラが見たいっていうなら すぐチケット取ったらいいさ 雲突き抜けたなら 足音二つとない 君だけに敷かれたカーペット 乱反射しながら 彩られてくlandscape 踏み出した未来はいつだって (Fly Fly feel your new day) 誰もわからないから 大丈夫さ (Bright Sky shine your new way) うまくいかなくたって 何度でもトライすればいいじゃん (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) 何度弱音はいてもいいさ (Fly Fly feel your new day) 僕だって 君だって (Bright Sky shine your new way) 誰だって怖くて　それでも明日を信じて飛び込んでゆくんだ (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) なんとなく君にだってわかってんだろ　不条理 最後までやり遂げた人だけが知る 自然の摂理 Fly Fly... (Fly Fly feel your new day) Bright sky... (Bright Sky shine your new way) Frank... (Frank frank, no need to excuse) Ah hah! (Here again, Just let's get started) So,　踏み出した未来はいつだって (Fly Fly feel your new day) 誰もわからないから 大丈夫さ (Bright Sky shine your new way) うまくいかなくたって 何度でもトライすればいいじゃん (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) 何度弱音吐いてもいいさ(Fly Fly feel your new day) みんなきっとそうだよ　チャンスなんだ(Bright Sky shine your new way) やってやれないこと　そんなのあるわけないんだ (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) Source - English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas No matter what happens, everything'll be fine; There's no need to worry Even if the world ended today So what? We'll still be alright We won't quit We're this era's unstoppable pioneers Even if we make countless mistakes, That's just the spice of everyday life! If you say you want to see an aurora I'll take you on that trip And if we pierces through the clouds, With nothing else beneath our feet You can just spread out a mafic carpet beneath us, While the diffused reflections paint the landscape! Even if we're moving onward (Fly Fly feel your new day) An uncertain future, it's okay! (Bright Sky shine your new way) And even if things don't go well, just keep trying again and it'll be fine, won't it? (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) You can complain as much as you want (Fly Fly feel your new day) Because even me, you, or anyone else would be scared (Bright Sky shine your new way) But even so, I'm still taking a leap of faith towards tomorrow! (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) If somehow this all seems absurd to you, Just remember that only the ones who saw it through to the end really understand That's just how it is Fly Fly... (Fly Fly feel your new day) Bright sky...(Bright Sky shine your new way) Frank...(Frank frank, no need to excuse) Ah hah!(Here again, Just let's get started) Right, even if we're moving onward (Fly Fly feel your new day) An uncertain future, it's okay! (Bright Sky shine your new way) And even if things don't go well, just keep trying again and it'll be fine, won't it? (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) You can complain as much as you want, (Fly Fly feel your new day) Absolutely everyone deserves a chance! (Bright Sky shine your new way) Doing the impossible's a simple thing! (Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let's get started) Source }} |-| Long Ver. = - Kanji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Noah & Leon & Lucas Rabi & Chaoyang Noah & Lucas 何が起こったって大丈夫さ　心配なんて知らないんだ たとえ今日世界が終っても　そんなことどうだっていいんだ 立ち止まらない僕らは　止まらない時代のパイオニア 数えきれない失敗も　そんな日々のスパイスさ オーロラが見たいって言うなら　すぐチケットとったらいいさ 雲突き抜けたなら 足元二つとない　君だけに敷かれたカーペット 乱反射しながら　彩られてく　ランドスケープ 踏み出した未来はいつだって　誰もわからないから 大丈夫さ　うまく行かなくたって　何度でもトライすれば良いじゃん どうしようかと迷っても　そのとき答え　とっくのとうに 出てるだろう　間違ったって　きっと大したことじゃないさ Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let’s get started Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Yes!　Just let’s get started 昨日まで不可能だった　テクノロジーはNever fantasy 出来もしないことをって笑ってた　奴ら見返してやろうぜ 分かるよ　確かに結果って　一番大事だね　けど それだけじゃないよ　君が思いもしないような 形でいつか必ず　注いでた　情熱 強くなって　力になるよ 踏み出した未来はいつだって　誰もわからないけど 同じさ　壁一枚隔てた　不安を押し殺してるんだ 何度弱音吐いてもいいさ　僕だって君だって誰だって 怖くて　それでも　明日を信じて飛び込んでいくんだ Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let’s get started Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Yes!　Just let’s get started なんとなく　君にだって　わかってるだろう　不条理 最後までやり遂げた人だけが知る　自然の摂理 Fly fly Bright sky Frank Ah hah! Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, Just let’s get started So!　踏み出した未来はいつだって　誰もわからないから 大丈夫さ　うまく行かなくたって　何度でもトライすれば良いじゃん 何度弱音吐いてもいいさ　みんな　きっとそうだよ チャンスなんだ　やってやれないこと　そんなのあるわけがないんだ Fly fly, your way!　Frank frank, always! - English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas Noah & Leon & Lucas Rabi & Chaoyang Noah & Lucas Whatever happens, it’s okay, I don’t know such things as worrying Even if the world was to end today, I wouldn’t really care We, who don’t stand still, are the pioneers of a restless era Our countless failures are the spices to our days If you want to see the aurora, just buy the ticket right now If you break through the clouds, They’ll become your own carpet laid out at your feet With diffused reflections, this landscape is being coloured Nobody knows what the future they’re stepping into is like, so it’s okay If it doesn’t go well, you just need to try over and over again Even if you’re lost, you already found your own answer Long ago, right? Even if it’s wrong, it’s not really a big deal (Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, just let’s get started Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, yes! Just let’s get started) The technology that was impossible until yesterday is not a fantasy Let’s show our success to those who said that we couldn’t do anything I know, the results are the most important things But that’s not all! A passion you never imagined Will someday come suddenly to you And become your strength Nobody knows what the future is like, but we’re all the same Crush the insecurity that made you build these walls It’s okay if you complain; even I, you, everyone Is scared, but we still believe and jump into tomorrow (Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, just let’s get started Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, yes! Just let’s get started) You somehow understand it now, right? The irrationality Only the ones who accomplished it know, the gift of being yourself Fly fly, Bright sky, Frank Ah ah! (Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, just let’s get started) So! Nobody knows what the future they’re stepping into is like, so it’s okay If it doesn’t go well, you just need to try over and over again It’s okay if you complain, everyone does that too It’s your chance! There’s nothing you can’t do if you really try (Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, just let’s get started Fly fly, feel your new day Bright sky, shine your new way Frank frank, no need to excuse Here again, yes! Just let’s get started) Fly fly, your way! Frank frank, always! Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|253 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|394 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|562 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|840 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:I♥B Category:Regular Song Category:Lucas Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi Category:Noah Category:Daily Song